Drunk in Love
by CeeCee333
Summary: This is a songfic and the title should explain it all. M/G with mentions of JJ/Hotch and Prentiss/Reid


_I don't own Criminal Minds._

_Thanks to Evgrrl09 for helping me out with this. _

The unsub they were hunting was purely sadistic. He would abduct working mothers. He would then bound them strip them and sexually torture them for days only to tie cinder blocks around their ankles and throw his victims off the side of his fishing boat alive. Eddie Rogers was a name that would haunt the BAU for a long time.

Sitting on the jet returning home, Hotch saw the weary looks on everyone's faces. He suggested that the entire team go out for a drink. After all they deserved it after a hard fought win. When everyone grumbled, Hotch had to command them to go.

The BAU team was now in their favorite bar on its busiest night of the week. It didn't matter to the them that the place was packed, they just needed a space to unwind after one of the most grueling and brutal cases in BAU history.

"Okay, kids. I'm going to the bar. Seriously, enough with the moping," Rossi shouted over the music.

Derek sighed and said, "Rossi, I'll go with you. Penelope will be here in a minute, and she probably needs a drink more than we do."

Emily was picking at a napkin. "Can't argue with you there, Morgan. Make hers a double."

JJ sighed and said, "it must have been tough for Penelope to sort through all those crime scene photos."

Just as the drinks were being passed around a tired looking Penelope Garcia-Morgan tentatively waved at the table. "Hey guys."

Everyone mumbled their salutations. Rossi gruffly said, "Enough!"

The strength of Rossi's voice caused everyone at the table to gape at the senior profiler.

"We won. That sadistic bastard is behind bars for life. We all made it back in one piece, and for that I'm thankful. So quit feeling sorry for yourselves and drink!"

Prentiss whooped. "I second that," she said.

Penelope raised her double shot of Grey Goose. "I third it. What about you hot stuff?"

"Hell yeah!"

JJ raised her glass, then poked Spencer in the ribs. He quickly raised his glass as well. Hotch looked around the table. A small smile graced his face when he lifted his glass.

After a few rounds the team's spirits were definitely raised.

Rossi took the last sip of his scotch. He stood up from his barstool. "I'm gonna go look for wife number four," he declared.

Next Prentiss stood up and pulled Reid out of his seat. "Come on. Let's shake it."

"Emily, I don't dance."

Morgan gave Spencer a shove towards the dance floor and Hotch sternly said, "Tonight you do." Emily grabbed Spencer's hand and dragged him the rest of the way to the packed dance floor.

JJ held her hand out to Hotch. "Come on husband of mine. Let's show them how it's really done," she said.

Penelope smiled at Derek and whispered, "Alone at last."

"Mmmhmm." Derek tipped Penelope's chin and gave her a short, sweet kiss. "You okay, Baby Girl?"

"Yeah, Handsome, I'm fine."

"You get a chance to talk to my mom?"

"She told me that she would bring the kids home late afternoon tomorrow."

Derek sighed and said, "I miss them, and I've missed you."

"I know, Baby Boy. We missed you, too."

"You know, Penelope, this is the first time in a long time that we will be without the kids while I'm home."

Penelope cocked an eyebrow in question. "What is going on in that gorgeous mocha head of yours?"

"I'm thinking we get a few more drinks and let loose for one night. I can leave the SUV here, and we can take a cab home."

Penelope contemplated the idea. Between the overload of cases,and being the mother of three kids under seven she hadn't really had anytime to let loose. It got worse when JJ and Hotch got married and when Emily started dating Reid. It was time she and her surrogate family had fun.

"Okay, I'm in!"

The rest of the team came back to the table, flushed from dancing.

Penelope giggled. "Welcome back."

Emily fanned her overheated face and eyed the glass Penelope was drinking out of. "PG how many of those have you had?"

"Only three." Penelope downed the rest of what was in the glass and said, "Oops I meant four."

JJ chuckled and said, "Well, we need to catch up."

After a few rounds of drinks and raucous laughter the team started to depart from the bar. First was JJ and Hotch who had to be up early to pick up Henry and Jack from Jessica's early in the morning. After a few minutes later Emily and Spencer left together and Rossi who found "Miss Right Now"left with a fiery redhead on his arm.

Derek quickly took his shot of bourbon. "It's just me and you," he said to Penelope.

She locked eyes with him. "Looks like it."

He stood up and held his hand out. "Let's dance."

He led her to the dance floor.

"Ooh, I love this song!"

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her and began to sway as the first notes of "Drunk in Love" started to flitter out of the speaker system.

She placed a hand on his shoulder and placed her other one on his lower back.

Penelope could feel herself getting entranced by the deep bass vibrating throughout the club. Not aware of what she was doing. She slid the hand on Derek's shoulder down his back and glided her delicate hands under his shirt.

He had to fight the groan threatening to bubble forth from his throat. He placed his hands on her hips to guide her movement.

Penelope gasped as she felt the steel bar of his erection against her thigh.

His moved his hands further down her body until he had a firm grip on her ass. He began rocking her against him harder and faster forgetting they were in a room full of people. He was mesmerized as her amber colored eyes looked into his chocolate brown ones. The hot look she was shooting at him almost made him go weak in the knees.

She nipped the soft flesh of his ear lobe. "Let's take this back to our place," she whispered seductively, grinning as he shuddered.

He nodded dumbly in agreement. She made an attempt to disentangle from him. He halted her movements. "Give me a minute," he said.

She snuck a peek downward and almost giggled with glee when she saw her chocolate lover's hard-on straining towards her body. After a few calming breaths, he led her off the dance floor. He threw a couple of bills on the table and hurriedly walked through the bar with a chuckling him behind him.

"In a hurry to get home handsome?" Penelope cooed once they were outside.

"Hell yes, woman!"

Derek placed the tip of his index and middle finger in his mouth and whistled for a cab. A cab quickly pulled up in front of the couple. As soon as they were in the cab he rattled off their address. He placed an arm around her shoulders and drew her close to graze her forehead with a kiss as the cabbie drove expertly through the almost empty streets of downtown Washington D.C. At the same time, he leaned down to kiss her. She turned her head and looked up at him. His puckered lips grazed her soft glossy ones. She sighed. When he tried to pull back, she wrapped her arm around his neck and kissed him hard.

Derek oblivious to the cab driver, moaned into her mouth, causing wetness to pool in her panties. He cupped her cheek and nibbled at her bottom lip and sighed in pleasure as Penelope's lips parted, granting entrance to his tongue. his velvet tongue twisted around her equally soft one. Their breathing became harsh sounding and foreign to their own ears. she slid her hand over his lap and a shiver of delight ran up her spine. He placed his large hand over hers. She attempted to move her hand, but he held her hand firmly over his rigid cock. She molded her hand around his raging erection and began subtly moving her hand up and down.

The voice of the cab driver rang out through the cab. "Hey folks not that I don't mind the free show but we're here."

Penelope blushed a violent scarlet as Derek simply ignored the comment and gave the cab driver what they owed and a tip. They climbed out of the taxi. She buried her face into Derek's chest as the cabbie called out, " You guys have a good night."

"You too, man." Derek grabbed her hand and walked to the front door. He rapidly unlocked it, and they stepped inside. Penelope shucked the dark purple sweater she was wearing, and he groaned when he saw her nipples poking through her silky black top.

Penelope caught him staring at her chest. "Night cap?" she asked playfully.

Silently, Derek followed her into the kitchen with his eyes glued to her ass.

Penelope flipped the light on in the kitchen. She reached in the freezer for the bottle of vodka she had stashed away. Derek pulled out two glasses and began to pour. He handed a glass to her. " To us."

Penelope smiled sweetly and clinked her glass with his, "To us!"

They both took large sips and placed the glasses on their marble countertop.

They eyed each other for a moment. The heat and passion they shared in the club and in the taxi resurfaced. They dove for each other. Lips locked as questing hands began ripping away each other's clothes. She ripped the buttons of his midnight blue shirt, sending them flying across the room.

Not to be outdone, he began to back her up against the countertop. He pulled her shirt over her head and quickly undid her bra. He was tossing it behind him as she hastily yanked his belt free and unzipped his pants. She buried a hand in his black boxer briefs and moaned as she felt him twitch in her hand. She heard the zipper of her skirt being pulled down. She stepped away from him for a moment to discard her skirt. She bent down to undo the straps in her Mary Jane stilettos, but he tugged her up and growled, "Leave 'em on."

Penelope gasped as Derek picked her up and placed her on the cold counter. He kissed her hard and fast as he tweaked one of her hard nipples between his fingers. His mind was devoid of all thought except for pleasing his wife who was panting and writhing under him. Eager to taste the other nipple, he licked a path to her other breast and lashes his tongue against her. Penelope immediately brought her hands up to cup his head.

He slid a calloused finger against the soaking wet center of her panties. He rubbed his goatee against her breast. "You're so wet," he groaned. He pulled her panties to the side and began running a long and slender finger up and down her slit. When he brushed a knuckle against her clit, her hips bucked upwards, trying to seek out more pleasure.

He kissed her lips and cooed, " That's it, Baby Girl. My gorgeous, sensitive Baby Girl."

"M-more...oh Baby, more!" she cried out.

He slid his hands under her ass and drew her closer to the edge of the counter. He stepped away for a moment causing her to cry out in frustration. He stepped out of his pants and underwear. Penelope bit her lip as she felt her core throb in want. He kicked his garments behind him and sank to his knees.

He placed his hand on her hips and dive forward. He placed a kiss on her drenched heat. He gave her a long, slow lap of his tongue. "So tasty." Penelope took her multi-colored frames off and tossed her head back. She moaned loudly and swung her legs over his shoulders. Derek continued with his slow, lazy licks follows by a loud smack as he kissed her clitoris. Her legs twitched and shook as she brought a hand to rest on the back of his head. Her breathing came out in short pants as he flicked his tongue rapidly against her core. She screamed his name as his slid two fingers inside of her. His fingers set the rhythm that his tongue followed and after just a few moments Penelope felt herself start to come. Her legs quivered with a violent intensity she didn't know she possessed.

Derek's oral assault to Penelope's core had her crying out his name to the vaulted ceiling. He removed his lips from her body. He turned his head and kissed the inside of her thigh, and he slowly pumped his fingers in and out of her.

"You're so beautiful baby," he whispered, his voice barely audible. Penelope lifted Derek's chin and the rest of his body rose. He winked saucily at her and licked his index finger that had just a moment ago been buried deep inside her.

Derek nipped her neck and fisted his aching cock. He moved closer between her legs running the tip of his prick against her soaked folds. He then placed his fingers in the waistband of her panties and gave a rough tug. He tossed the now-useless fabric behind him. He gripped his throbbing erection in his hand and began to tease her again.

Penelope placed both of her hands on his well toned chest and pushed him away from her. Derek's eyebrows knitted in confusion. "Lay down on your back," she purred. s. She placed a heel against his chest. He bent down and kissed her ankle. She nudged him with her heel. "Lay down. Now!" she ordered.

He immediately complied. She jumped off the counter and sauntered over to the marble island and took a swig of vodka. She knelt next to her husband. She kissed him and ran a hand up and down his well toned torso. She slung a leg over his hips. They kissed, trading stinging bites and soothing licks. He grabbed her hips. She pushed herself upright. She reached behind her and clasped his cock in her hand. She shifted a little backwards and teased herself for a moment. Feeling his pre-cum run down her fingers was a overwhelming feeling.

She placed just the tip of him inside her. She moved her hands to brace against his chest. He was trying hard to fight thrusting up into her tight body. He knew she wanted to run the show and who was he not to let her have her fun? Slowly she sank down on him. He licked his lips and sighed in pleasure.

She slowly raised and lowered herself. She rode him slowly and sensually. and he had him in awe of her. When the need to get them both off overtook Penelope, she started to speed up the pace. She was now riding him hard and fast.. Derek shoved a fist in her hair and kept one steady on her hip as he shouted, "Fuck me!"

Penelope saw it as a challenge. Harder and still faster she rode him. Sweat pouring off both of them. The only sounds that could be heard were her near breathless pants, his grunts and groans of pleasure, and the slapping of wet bodies. Soon she tossed her head back and began to come forcefully. Her bouncing movements became erratic as she rode him through her orgasm.

Derek held her hips firmly in his hands as he bent his knees and started to move his hips upwards lifting his lower back off the tiled floor. She bounced and swayed uncontrollably as he caused another orgasm to tear through her body. She clawed at his chest as she felt the first forceful spurts of his seed coat her slick walls.

"Oh, God! Derek!"

He gritted his teeth as he continued to hold his wife steady and fucked her until they both were satisfied. Penelope collapsed on his heaving chest.

"Damn baby girl we haven't done this for a while."

She buried her face against the crook of his neck. "Mmmhmm," she replied in a daze.

Derek was grateful that she couldn't see the smug grin he was wearing. He was still buried inside of her and took great satisfaction in still feeling her body tremor with aftershocks. He rolled onto his side. Penelope turned to face away from him. They laid there for a moment. He ran a hand through her hair until he heard her whisper, "I love you."

Derek kissed her cheek and returned the sentiment. Once her breathing evened out, he reached behind him opening a drawer and grabbed a tablecloth and grabbed a handful of linen napkins. He wrapped the cloth around them and placed the napkins under his head. He carefully lifted Penelope's head and placed it on his bicep. He draped his other arm possessively underneath her breasts and joined her in slumber.


End file.
